1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an image display device, and particularly to a cooling device for a projector and a projector using the cooling device.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a light source in a projector includes red, green, and blue light emitting diodes (LEDs). The power consumed by the red and green LEDs is significantly greater than that consumed by the blue LEDs, therefore more heat is generated by the red and green LEDs. However, the red, green, and blue LEDs are typically cooled by similar cooling devices powered equally, as a result, the red, green LEDs may not be effectively cooled, and the blue LEDs may be over-cooled. Therefore, the traditional heat dissipation of the light source is unbalanced and ineffective.
What is needed is to provide a cooling device for a projector wherein the problems above mentioned can be overcome.